HUELLAS IMBORRABLES DE MIS BESOS EN TUS LABIOS
by Christine-Core
Summary: ¿Así que con besos solo se puede llegar a la absoluta verdad? Y si con ellos te das cuenta de tu acoplamiento hacia una mujer, ¿mujer mayor?No Naruto, no solo es mayor, es tu reina. —Al diablo si esta acoplada con otro, lo matare, ella sera mia— Desde el momento que me dio mi primer beso lo supe.


.

.

.

.

_! Advertencia: NaruHina, mucho Ooc, UA, lemmon_

Sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**HUELLAS IMBORRABLES DE MIS BESOS EN TUS LABIOS**

_—Christine-core—_

* * *

**Prólogo **

_El la veía a lo lejos, con sus ojos azules, su sangre retumba en sus oídos fuertemente, ella era su reina. Hinata Hyuga la reina y soberana luna rodeada de sus damas de compañía, lucia resplandeciente. Tan bella como siempre, tan única, la mujer que hace doce años lo había salvado cuando era solo un bebe abandonado en el oscuro espacio. _

_Aun sabiendo lo que era, no le temía por tener una **bestia** dentro de el. De eso para variar no recuerda nada aquel individuo, pero lo que si recuerda es que esa mujer no deja sus pensamientos desde que le dio su primer beso hace dos días. Humedece sus labios con su ávida lengua tratando de recordar la textura y su sabor. Su cuerpo de doce años estaba teniendo cambios, oh, no los normales si ustedes preguntan, no, cambios significantes. Le dolía su cuerpo, el sabia que le dolía no estar cerca de ella._

_**Años atrás...**_

La batalla contra La Diosa Kaguya en el universo de las estaciones había terminado, fue dura la pelea. Dura la perdida del emperador supremo, el elemento principal de todo lo vivido, del Alto Rey Emperador Sol: Minato Namikaze, pero los estragos de aquella batalla fueron amargos, solo bastaba mirar la sangre que emanaba de su estomago y no solo eso, ver a lo lejos a su moribunda mujer protegiendo aun el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo Naruto, futuro Alto Rey Emperador del universo de las estaciones, dudaba ir hacia ellos solo para verlos morir.

Kaguya empezó a reírse, su ceño se frunció mirándola con desprecio, viendo como uno de los monstruos que había utilizado en contra de su reinado estaba entrando en el cuerpo de su primogénito, quiso ir hacia sus dos grandes amores pero la telequinesia de la Diosa lo paro en seco. Ella aun sonreía vivaz, cruelmente... ella estaba muriendo al igual que el.

_— _El vi-vivirá ma-maldito, solo para su-sufrir!_— _dijo la diosa conejo mientras entrelazaba a la bestia dentro del niño pequeño que estaba a lo lejos de el, hizo un esfuerzo para liberarse pero no pudo, tosió sangre dándole dolor en su ya adolorido cuerpo_— _Sera u-un bastardo sin ho-hogar_— la sangre salia de sus hermosos labios ahora __pálidos— _ todos lo odiaran, nadie sa-sabrá de el ni de us-ustedes con la bestia dentro de el sera un monstruo para las de-demás naciones del universo.

_— ¿_Porque? ..._— _su agonía estaba por terminar lo sabia estaba cerca

_— _¿Porque?, es lo que realmente preguntas Mi-Minato ggghhh a-aun sa-sabiendo de mi a-amor por ti...tu _— tosió aun mas fuerte pero dado que era diosa podía prolongar su muerte __— _lo re-rechazaste por esa MUJER, bi...BIEN! PASARA LO MISMO CON TU HIJO MALDITO, ME ASEGURARE DE ESO.

Las gotas de sudor pasaban por sus hermosos rasgos y después de aquello solo vino la oscuridad total. La muerte lo había alcanzado. Su hijo, su esposa y su reinado habían desaparecido para el. No pudo protegerlos, pero esperaba que los grandes dioses escucharan su plegaria en el limbo de su muerte.

Que su hijo pudiera alcanzar su felicidad para reclamar lo que le fue arrebatado, que llegara salvo.

_— **El se salvara no te preocupes Minato hijo del sol**__— _escucho en el limbo aquella profunda voz _**— Mi madre ha hecho mal, llegue tarde para ti, pero aun no para tu hijo. No puedo revertir lo hecho. El tendrá a la bestia, a Kurama. En estos momentos tu hijo esta por llegar junto a su acoplada, mucho antes pero todo saldrá bien, ella ya es mayor y lo cuidara**_

_— ¿Quuieen? , con... dime con quien ira__— Minato gruño! quería saber antes de morir con quien iría su hijo, quien seria su acoplada, su futura mujer, dudaba que con la bestia dentro de el lo ayudase._

_— **Tu bien lo sabes, a los días de nacido, tu hijo Naruto no dejaba de ver un lugar en especial, tu mujer hizo bromas al respecto**_

_La luna, ¿HYUGA?__— alcanzo a recordar._

_— __**SI**_

_Ira con la descendencia de Hiashi Hyuga, alguna de sus hijas lo poseerá, no estaba del todo confiado, puesto que el y el viejo Hiashi no se llevaban bien. En el limbo Hagoromo sabiendo lo que pensaba le hizo ver a su hijo junto con la Hyuga y se veía feliz junto a ella y sonrió. Sonrió para después por fin irse de este mundo._

_— _Que traidor hijo mio _— Hagoromo volteo directamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, y quedo de piedra al escucharla de nuevo __— _No sera fácil, reencarnare y de alguna forma esa felicidad del hijo de Minato desaparecerá y tu ...

Kaguya elevo su fuerza para atrapar a su hijo. Lo había encerrado en el limbo de los sueños, no podía matar a su sangre. Su intención y rumbo en su nueva reencarnación era fija, no dejar ser feliz a Naruto hijo del emperador sol Minato, y su idea no podía ser mejor que ser el nuevo acoplado para su futura esposa. La Hyuga.

El plan estaba hecho, iluminando el cielo de aquel reinado muerto sin esperanzas, su espíritu viajo hacia la cadena oriental de los Otsutsuki, renaciendo.

Pero nadie esperaba que Kushina Uzumaki la heredera de Mito Uzumaki en su ultimo suspiro dio su gran y ultima plegaria.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!

Aqui les dejo el primer cap de esta historia, no sera larga, no puedo con los long fics. 5 maximo 7 caps. Obvio mas largos, ojala y les guste.

Mas delante se aclara la trama.


End file.
